


Destiel Drabbles

by universecollapsing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecollapsing/pseuds/universecollapsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fluff.  This is really just me organizing it all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Dean and Cas had been on the edge for weeks.  They were constantly bickering over the stupidest shit, like who forgot to go buy milk.  One day, Cas brought home a freaking gerbil.

     “What the hell, Cas!”  Dean shouted, pointing at the cage that had been so carefully placed on the floor.  “We can’t take care of this!”

     Cas stepped forward.  “Claire needs us,” he growled.

     “You named her Claire?”  Dean scoffed.  “Nice.  When the real one hates you, how do you expect a damn gerbil to feel?”

     He took another step closer and put a hand on Dean’s chest.  “Be quiet, now,” Cas warned in a low murmur.

     “Make me.”

     And suddenly they were kissing, a violent clash of lips and tongues and teeth.  Hands were pulling hair and then Cas was fucking Dean over the damn kitchen counter.

     Afterwards was definitely the best part.  Soft kisses were planted on chubby tummies, and there was a hell of a lot of cuddling.

     Dean was pretty sure they were doing this again.


	2. embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas likes dean ??

     Castiel likes to trace the scars on Dean’s skin.  He likes to kiss every inch of him, murmuring praise all the while.  He likes to count Dean’s freckles when he gets bored (he knows there are over forty, but he always loses track).  He likes to kiss him every chance he gets, and he definitely likes to tell Dean that he loves him.

     Really, Castiel just likes to give Dean a few of the things he thinks the beautiful man deserves.  If it was within his power, he would give Dean the world.  Instead he simply gives him every ounce of his love.  And once or twice, that has almost seemed good enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably arent gonna read this because you got here by accident


	3. shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean loves cas ??

     Dean would never say this out loud, but he loves Cas so much it’s nearly unbearable.  The millions of universes in those beautiful blue eyes make him weak in the knees, and he can’t help but quiver at that deep voice.  His favorite thing about his angel, though, is what’s inside that gorgeous vessel.  It’s the way that Cas always tries to do the right thing, always tries to save people.  It’s the way that he loves humanity and is so entranced with the very basics of it.  It’s the way that he pursues what he loves and is the strongest person Dean’s ever met.  It’s just Cas.


	4. oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are married and dean is a sap

     It’s weird to be married.  Dean wakes up every day next to the man that he loves and know that he’s promised to always love him too.  He goes from town to town, motel to motel, and Cas goes with him.  Dean still hunts and is on the verge of death constantly, but it’s different now.  If he goes out, he goes out happier than he’s ever been.  So, he decides, as weird as marriage is, it’s pretty damn nice.

 


	5. why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more married stuff idk man

     They had just started dating and neither knew what was okay. Dean would extend a nervous hand and wrap it in Castiel’s, and they would both blush intensely. Then came the chaste, eager kisses followed by deeper ones. Eventually they escalated to more intense things until they became completely comfortable with each other. They fit together like frayed pieces of the same puzzle, every inch of the other’s body etched into their minds. It wasn’t long before Cas proposed, and that little silver band made Dean the happiest hunter around.


	6. god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas loves dean a lot

     Dean wasn’t one to say I love you. In fact, he avoided it and tried to simply show his love through the stupid things that he did for his husband. Cas, on the other hand, said it all the time. Every morning when they woke up, or came back from a hunt. When Dean said something particularly cute, or after they slept together. Cas spoke those words like they were his only anchor to this goddamn world.


	7. what is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im lame

     Castiel waited for quite a while for Dean to find the woman that he was bound to love.  That might help lessen his affections for the man, or at least remove the small amount of hope he had that those affections would ever be returned.  After years of this waiting, he tired of it.  Cas simply pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him.  Looking at the golden ring on his finger, he thinks that was the best decision he ever made.

 


	8. this is just sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from sams point of view

     Nothing really changed when Dean and Cas got together, at least not for Sam.  He figured that it was going to happen eventually, and was just glad that his family could be happy.  The only problem was how loud they got sometimes, and that was a small price to pay for the way that his brother lit up every time Cas kissed him.

Sam sort of wished he had someone of his own to kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cas fails at pie

     It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult.  Cas just wanted to bake one pie for Dean, and now the kitchen was completely covered in flour.  The cherry filling was in a pile on the floor and the whole room smelled like fire.  He sighed and stood up from where he had fallen.

     A giggle sounded from behind him, and Cas whirled around.  Dean was standing there with his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face.

    “Cas, what the hell happened?”  He asked.

     “I attempted to make a pie.  It did not go as planned,” Cas admitted.  “The flour spilled, the oven was on for too long.  I slipped and dropped the-”

     Dean cut him off with a kiss.  “Let’s just clean it up, okay?”

     Cas nodded and let himself smile.  “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if you actually read this


End file.
